Mission: Matchmaker
by 2supersmart
Summary: Feeling like your heart is going to beat out of your chest? That's love. Wanna squish the guy flirting with her? That's jealousy. And your stomach doing flip flops? That's indigestion. I'd slow down with the ramen if I were you [naruhina],sasusaku,nejiten
1. Anger Management?

**A/N: **'Kay, my first try at a Naruto chapter story. Hope it didn't turn out really bad D. Actually, I've already finished this story, but I didn't want to post it out all at the same time, so here's the first chapter XD I usually finish stories before I post them here, but I can still alter them if you guys have any suggestions

**Full Summary:** "The feeling that your heart is going to beat out of your chest? That's love. The feeling that makes you want to squish the guy flirting with her; that's jealousy and the feeling of your stomach doing flip flops- that's indigestion. I'd slow down with the ramen if I were you." Naruto's going through some hormonal problems, and Sakura and Sasuke (though unwillingly) decide to help.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

**Chapter One: **Anger Management? 

'Twas a day to mark down on the calendar, for today – Uzumaki Naruto had come to the bridge in which they usually met everyday. Well, nothing unusual there; except for one fact. He came..._quietly_. That itself was strange enough to invoke suspicion in the stoic Uchiha. What's more is, he didn't even bother to greet Sakura and was in deep **thought.** The only time you would expect the number one knuckle-headed hyperactive ninja to think was during a battle! Usually all he **thought** about was ramen. Something was up, and they could smell it in the air. (**A/N**: That might be the burrito Chouji had for breakfast...who said you couldn't have a burrito for breakfast?)

Fed up with the awkward and abnormal silence, Sakura decided to speak up before completely suffocating in the tension emitted from the usually cheery blond.

"Okay Naruto, what's going on? You're usually having a useless fight with Sasuke-kun by now," Sakura said, gaining a small glare from Sasuke. Imagine...using the his name and the word 'useless' in the same sentence together without the word 'not' somehow stuck in there.

"Sakura-chan, thanks for the concern! Are you finally falling for my good looks, witty sense of humour and boyish charm?" Naruto said a glint of hope sparkling in his eyes. He didn't like Sakura in that way anymore, he just acted like it to 'continue the tradition'. That sentence had earned him a bonk on the head from Sakura and surprisingly, a glare from the ice-prince.

"Ow! I'll never get used to that no matter how many times it happens..." Naruto drifted off, rubbing the new bump on his head

"Okay Naruto, now, mind telling us what's wrong?" Sakura asked, offering a hand to the 'injured' boy.

Yes, they were all either 17 or nearing it now. Sakura didn't mind Naruto as much anymore, actually, she found him quite amusing. She had gotten a new outfit to match her maturity. Her normal red top with black shorts, leg and elbow warmers, what seemed like a skirt with many slits and occasionally black gloves when in battle. It was somewhat of a modified Chinese quipao. She had grown her hair out before, but soon later decided it would get in the way of her training with Tsunade.

Naruto's outfit hadn't changed much. The blue on the shoulders of his jacket now replaced with black. He had to get new clothes due to the old ones wearing out when training with the legendary Sannin – Jiraiya. His hair had grown a little.

Sasuke...well, Sasuke's hair had grown and he now wore black instead of his dark blue shirt, if that even counts as change. He had also trained under the Snake Sannin; Orochimaru, for a short period of time. After realizing how strong Naruto and Sakura had become in Konoha from training instead of the drugs Orochimaru had requested Kabuto make for him to improve his skill, he decided it was best to return, even if it meant he was to be put under constant watch.

He had defeated – wait, more like **they, **had defeated Itachi almost a year ago. They had done it together, though Sasuke had been very reluctant to have them help in any way. Now, back to the current problem.

"Well," Naruto started off, then stopped to think of how to say it properly.

"Well?..." Sakura was getting impatient.

"Well, yesterday after training, I saw Hinata's team training, and when they stopped, I saw Kiba run towards Hinata and put his arm around her waist to help her off the ground after she collapsed on it. I mean, he could've just given her a hand! But, that's not the point," Naruto stopped for a while once a again.

"Well? Then what's the point?" Sasuke finally spoke up. He was tired of the constant chatter and would have appreciated it if the dobe to just get it out already.

"The point is, teme, I wanted to knock the daylights out of Kiba. I think..." Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"Ooh, so, why do you think that is, Naruto?" Sakura was excited and you could see the sparkles in her eyes. Maybe that knuckle-head would finally grow up! You know what that means, don't you? No more endless date offers, though it wasn't that bad to go out and eat with Naruto...she just didn't like him in **that** way.

"...well, I think," Naruto pondered, "I think I have anger management problems.," he finished.

Sakura sweat dropped and fell to the ground anime-style, while Sasuke muttered "dobe" quietly under his breath. If the emotionless Sasuke understood, then why didn't Naruto?

* * *

**TBC? **

**Review please. 3**


	2. Nausea, Heartburn, Indigestion

**A/N: **Haha, yea, random chapter name. I couldn't think of anything else...and the Pepto Bismol commercial just...popped up, and it reminded me of this chapter..XD -shiftyeyes- I'MNOTCRAZY -coughcough-

Oh right! Wanted to thank all my reviewers and those that faved me, ilu S2 hehe(too lazy to list them). Also, gonna reply to anonymous reviwers...

lewsi : thanks for reviewing, even though I told you not to -does that eye thing I always do- it's not like you're not gonna know what's gonna happen, but thanks anyways XD

cluelessmajor : thanks for reviewing and the compliments! is it soon? cause I'm updating...XD -shot-

**Disclaimer:** ...still don't own it...

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Nausea, Heartburn, Indigestion... 

**Recap: **

Sakura sweat dropped and fell to the ground anime-style, while Sasuke muttered "dobe" quietly under his breath. If the emotionless Sasuke understood, then why didn't Naruto?

** /recap **

"Naruto, I don't think that's it..."Sakura said empathetically.

"Hm? Great! That means I **don't** have to go to the scary psychiatrist!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura sweat dropped once again, though this time, without the falling.

"No Naruto, I think you're in **love**," Sakura pointed out.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan? I already told you that I loved you..." Naruto pointed out as if he were talking about the weather. Sakura's cheeks were tinted red, from either embarrassment, anger, frustration at his stupidity or all of the above. "As a great friend of course!" Naruto added as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly after seeing Sakura's reddened face. Even **he** was smart enough to know you didn't want to make Sakura angry.

"Not her, dobe," Sasuke decided to join the conversation after figuring their so-called 'sensei' wasn't going to come any time soon. Why did he even bother to wake up early if he knew their ever-punctual sensei would be late, was the question that he had asked himself every morning.

"Eh? You know too, Sasuke-teme? Then who?" Poor Naruto had a confused and curious look on his face. Not an easy thing to pull of, mind you.

"Obviously it's..." "HINATA!" Sasuke had started, only to be cut off by Sakura.

"Ugh, so loud, how troublesome," Shikamaru walked up to the bridge looking half awake with one hand in his pocket and the other cleaning his ear with his pinky from Sakura's loud outburst..

"Shikamaru! What're you doing here?" Naruto asked as he spotted the pineapple-headed chuunin.

"Kakashi wanted you to know that training would be canceled because he has a mission with other jounin. He told me to tell you yesterday, but I just woke up a while ago. Asuma-sensei went with him, so we have the day off too," he yawned and headed back.

"Aw man! We waited all that time for nothing!" Naruto whined as he watched Shikamaru's retreating back.

'Not exactly nothing, Naruto. Let's go to Ichiraku to discuss this new-found love you've recently discovered!" Sakura pulled Naruto and Sasuke by the arm toward the ramen stand. "You come too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was about to complain, though decided not to. It's not like he had anything to do anyways. Training with wooden dummies wouldn't help much either. It was much more interesting watching his golden-haired teammate go through puberty.

Once they reached Ichiraku, they noticed that there was barely anyone there. It was a little late for breakfast after waiting for their perverted sensei and it was just a little early for lunch, so therefore, they were eating brunch.

They all grabbed a seat on a stool, Sakura in between the two boys.

"One beef ramen to start off please Ayame-neechan!" Naruto announced.

'What about you two?" Ayame asked Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke ordered a beef ramen as well and Sakura ordered chicken.

While waiting for their orders to be served, Sakura decided to continue on with the previous conversation.

"So Naruto, how do you feel when you're around Hinata?" Sakura started off.

"Well," Naruto thought for a while. "My heart beats really fast and as I've said before, I wanted to beat dog-boy to a pulp," Naruto put his finger to his chin in a thinking position, then excitedly said, "Oh! And my stomach does flip flops!" Naruto finished off.

"So I see," Sakura said excitedly, "The feeling that your heart is going to beat out of your chest? That's love. The feeling that makes you want to squish the guy flirting with her; that's jealousy and the feeling of your stomach doing flip flops- that's indigestion. I'd slow down with the ramen if I were you." Sasuke smirked a bit at the last comment.

Just then, the orders were placed upon the table. They all cracked their chopsticks and mumbled "Itadakimasu" (except Naruto, he shouted it), then started eating.

"Well, maybe you should talk to Hinata," Sasuke pointed out after he was done eating and Naruto was on his 3rd bowl. Sakura and Naruto stopped eating and stared at him. "What?" he asked, a little freaked out and peeved at the staring.

"I think that's the most you've ever said," Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke replied with a simple "Hn." and they other two just sweat-dropped at the sudden change.

"Well, that's a good idea, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said after their little moment. They finished their bowls, paid for their meals and headed toward the training grounds where Hinata's team would usually be.

* * *

**TBC **

**R&R please!  
**


	3. Ah! Ditched!

**A/N: **Slightly shorter chapter this time. Couldn't really think of anything else to put as you can tell with the forced moments in this chapter -sigh-. I'll try to add some more fluff, even if I had wanted this fic to be mostly humour. Oh and...some sasusaku hintings here.

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Ah! Ditched! 

**Recap:**

"Well, that's a good idea, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said after their little moment. They finished their bowls and headed toward the training grounds where Hinata's team would usually be.

** /recap **

They had reached the training grounds only to find no one was there.

"Don't tell me ALL the jounins went out on this mission!" Sakura cried.

"Why not just go to her house?" Sasuke suggested in a cold tone.

"You're a genius, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she started turning around, heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

"I know," Sasuke smirked arrogantly and if you looked closely enough, you'd notice the slight hue of pink in his cheeks. Unfortunately, someone did notice.

"Are you blushing, teme?" Naruto asked, seeing as Sakura was in front of them and they were walking behind her, she couldn't see it.

"No," Sasuke denied.

"Ha! You did! Don't deny it, Sasuke-teme, you blushed! And I bet it had something to do with Sa-" Naruto taunted, soon receiving a bonk on the head before finishing his sentence, though from Sasuke this time. Sakura looked back with a confused look, making her look quite cute in Sasuke's opinion. _I didn't even know I had that word in my vocabulary_ he thought, then shook his head clear of it and received strange looks from Naruto and Sakura for his sudden movement.

_Revenge_, Sasuke thought. He then sprouted off a question of his own.

"I bet your precious Hinata's off somewhere with 'dog-boy' as you like to call him," Sasuke smirked.

"What! How could she? What's he got that I don't have?" Naruto yelled, unaware they were drawing eyes to their conversation.

"A dog?" Sasuke said in a 'well-wasn't-that-obvious' tone.

"Stop it, you two! We'll see when we get there, wont we?" Sakura reasoned, trying to cool down the blond who was gonna start yelling at Sasuke again any second now.

"Anyways, what're you going to do when you get there?" Sakura asked, trying to change the topic.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would tell me..." Naruto put on a goofy smile. Sakura was beginning to get frustrated with Naruto's denseness in love and even Sasuke was a little put-out.

"Ask her out," Sasuke stated. It was more of an order than a suggestion, really.

"But..." The thought of doing so made his stomach uneasy.

"Since when did you have so much love experience, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke knew she was trying to mock him, so he simply said, "Since we've had someone even more hopeless in the subject than me." Sakura _smirked_ at this, making her look a little devious.

_Maybe if all goes well with the dobe, I might be doing something like this with a certain someone_, Sasuke thought while looking at the pink haired girl in front of him gradually stop smirking and announce that they had reached the house, or something more of a city.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Sakura turned to the blond who seemed to be a little uneasy with the situation.

"Okay! I'm ready! But, I feel like I have a million butterflies in my stomach," Naruto announced.

"Are you sure it isn't the indigestion?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Hm..well, wait! What! Yes, I'm sure!" Naruto puffed out his face like a balloon as Sakura giggled at the little comment.

"Great then! We're off!" With that, Sakura knocked on the door and jumped into nearby bushes - though to Naruto, it seemed as if they had deserted him - dragging a slightly surprised Sasuke with her, though he'd never admit it. From behind the bushes, Sakura mumbled a "He better not screw this up" to the poor boy's form. Sasuke...well, Sasuke, being Sasuke, just sat there looking cool.

Just then, the door to the Hyuuga home opened.

"Yes?" The voice asked the Naruto before fully revealing who it was...

* * *

**TBC.**

**Slight cliffie...XD sorry 'bout that. I'll try to put more NaruHina in future chapters, since it seems a little one-sided right now.  
**

**'Kay well, you know the drill. R&R please  
**


	4. Byakugan!

**A/N:** Well, you're probably getting tired of these author's notes...well too bad XD. Just wanted to inform my readers that next chapter will be the last. Very slight hintings of NejiTen here and SasuSaku. Oh and...I told you guys I'd update soon! Just to make up for that short chapter and cliffhanger-type-thing. Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Love all you reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- for the fourth time, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Byakugan!**  
**

**Recap:**

"Yes?" The voice asked the Naruto before fully revealing who it was...

** /recap **

"You," the voice said coldly as a glare landed on the blond.

"Neji! I thought you'd be out training. Is Hinata home?" Naruto asked the white-eyed boy standing at the door.

"Gai had a mission and I'm waiting for Tenten to come by to train. Why do you need her?" Neji practically bore holes into Naruto's head.

"Uh, just wanted to talk to a moment, that's it," the other boy said nervously. Sakura was fidgeting nervously in the bush with a slightly pissed off Sasuke. It **was** a bush after all, and a bush meant lots and lots of twigs. Twigs which hurt like hell if you just **jumped** into it like they had done.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I don't think it's going very well," Sakura whispered to her not-so-little 'partner-in-crime'.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, trying to get twigs out of his hair.

"We need to find a way to distract Neji," Sakura pointed out.

"Well, a distraction is on it's way," Sasuke said without breaking his concentration from his hair.

"What do you..." Sakura turned her head to see Tenten walking towards Neji and Naruto.

"Neji! Naruto! Hi, ready to go, Neji?" Tenten turned to her teammate.

"Yeah, just let me get rid of a **pest**," he said, looking at Naruto.

"Don't be a sourpuss and just call Hinata, I'm assuming that's why he's here," Tenten winked at Naruto knowingly and smiled – amused when he blushed slightly.

Neji looked at Tenten for a while and finally huffed out, "Fine." He turned back inside and soon came out with Hinata. The now long-haired girl spotted the Kyuubi-container and blushed a light pink.

"O-Ohayo Tenten, Na-Naruto-kun," the girl slightly stuttered. They both greeted her, Naruto a little louder than needed.

"Well we're off!" Tenten tugged Neji's long sleeves of his outfit.

"I'll be home before dinner," Neji said to Hinata as he was hauled off in the direction of the training grounds. After they left, Hinata and Naruto were left alone (except the two hiding in the bushes).

"So why did you come here today, Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Oh! That's right! Um...I just wanted to ask you to go...training! That's it!" Naruto blurted out nervously.

"Oh, um, sure," Hinata said, soundly a little disappointed.

"Argh, that idiot!" Sakura muttered.

"I agree," Sasuke said quietly not to be heard by the couple heading towards the forest.

"So how's everything going?" asked a voice behind them. Alarmed, Sakura jumped a bit from her crouching position and fell...right into Sasuke's lap. After a awkward cough from Sasuke and a few apologies from a blushing Sakura, she got off him. They turned around only to come face-to-face with Tenten and Neji.

"Tenten! Neji! Weren't you training?" Sakura asked as she looked from Tenten's happy face to Neji's annoyed one. He was obviously thinking the same thing. Sasuke just stayed quiet, seeing as Sakura had just voiced his thoughts.

"Well, we **were** but I decided to join in the fun, anyways, one day without training wont kill us," Tenten chirped happily.

"_It might_," Neji muttered underneath his breath. Tenten almost glared at him.

"What was that?" she said in a falsely-innocent tone.

"I said they're on the move," Neji replied. He wasn't in the arguing mood today – a day without training did that to the white-eyed prodigy - especially with Tenten. Her tongue was almost as sharp as her weapons.

"That's what I thought," Tenten smiled sweetly as Sakura sweat dropped at their behavior. While they were slowly creeping behind Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke decided to speak up.

"How'd you know we were there?" he asked suspiciously.

"You didn't mask your chakra," Neji pointed out bluntly.

"Oh." They decided it was safer to mask their presence. It would be awkward to explain why they were following the couple a little ways ahead.

They reached the forest and were now a little deeper into it, then hid behind the trees.

"A-are you re-ready, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she looked at the other boy. He nodded hesitantly.

While back in the trees...

"Hey you guys?" Sakura said softly.

"Yeah?" Tenten replied for the others.

"I think we're gonna get caught."

"Why's that?" Sasuke answered this time.

"For 2 geniuses and a weapon's master, you sure are slow. Tell me, what's Hinata doing right now?" Sakura turned to the three, now turning their attention to the girl in the middle of the clearing.

"She's activating her..." Neji started.

"**Byakugan!"** Tenten spat out as quiet as she was silenced by Neji's hand to her mouth. He soon let her go once she was calm.

"This doesn't look good, she'll see us for sure." Sakura stated.

Just then, Hinata put her hands in a familiar seal.

* * *

**TBC. **

**...you know what I'm gonna say, right? Right.**

* * *


	5. Training

**A/N:** Kay **last chapter** guys and gals. It was fun while it lasted I tried not to make this seem rushed, cause it wasn't x3 I finished this story a week ago and didn't really wanna post it cause I thought it sucked XD but a friend told me it was good (I didn't believe them) but I thought it would just rot in My Documents so why not? -sigh- Hope you guys like it, even a little?

This story is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers...which I'm too lazy to name...but you know who you are :D

**Disclaimer: **Last time til next fic I'm gonna say this, thank god...I don't own Naruto.

**EDITEDITEDIT: Read this, people xD 'kay I have decided to change the ending...a bit. Yeah, I figured bookofcookies89 was right and like... "Hinata didn't faint when naruto kissed her? wtf." yeah, so I altered it...a bit...and I noticed a whole shtload of spelling mistakes? xD god, did I forget to proofread or what? x3 /EDIT  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five:** 'Training' 

**Recap:**

Just then, Hinata put her hands in a familiar seal.

** /recap **

"**Byaku-**" Hinata was cut off by her 'training partner'.

"UHH, Hinata! Actually, I didn't really ask you to come with me just to spar..." Naruto admitted sheepishly, sweating a fair amount due to nervousness.

"Wha-what's the m-matter, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, a confused look on her face.

Behind the trees, Sakura and Tenten slowly released the breath they've been subconsciously holding as the two prodigies did so inwardly.

"Well, it's like this. I saw you training yesterday and saw that Kiba put his arm around your waist and," this was where he had started fumbling with words and talking really fast, "...and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, Hinata. A lot." Naruto had just noticed he had said it all in one breath and inhaled due to lack of oxygen.

Hinata, startled at the news, didn't know how to react. Her face turned many shades of red and her mouth was left agape. Naruto took this as a sign that she didn't like him and frowned visibly.

"I'd understand if you didn't like me, I mean, not much people do and a pretty girl like you would probably..." Naruto was soon cut off by the shy girl.

"N-no! It's not like th-that, I just," Hinata played with her index fingers, which she hadn't done for a while now. "I like you too, Naruto-kun," she confessed, her whole face now heating up from the sudden confession and from the compliment. She was even too nervous to stutter! _Does he really think I'm pretty?_

"Really? Great! Let's go to the park! It'll be our first date!" Naruto perked up and hauled Hinata out of the forest.

"Oh and," Naruto added, "you're cuter when you don't stutter." This comment made the girl blush. If she was pink when he complimented her, she was now red, definitely. He leaned in and quickly kissed her. With this, she promptly fainted. Naruto looked shocked. He definitely wasn't expecting that. He picked her up and - without a word - headed in the way of the hospital. Their date would just have to wait.

While in the trees...

The four figures behind the trees watched as Naruto stopped abruptly and pecked Hinata lightly on the lips. 

"Well, that was close," Sasuke said, jumping out of the trees when he was sure that Hinata and Naruto were far away enough.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Neji growled.

"That was so cute!" Tenten followed Neji who had also jumped into the clearing, holding him back from jumping on the newly formed couple. He relaxed as soon as they disappeared from view.

"I never knew Naruto could be so subtle!" Sakura joined the rest of the group.

"You call **that** subtle?" Sasuke scoffed.

"You sure are talkative today, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn," was the simple reply.

An awkward silence enveloped the four and Sakura – being out-going and not fond of silence when it was not needed, decided to break it.

"Sooo..."

"C'mon, we're going _training_," Sasuke pulled Sakura by the arm and headed the exact **_opposite_** way of the training grounds.

"Let's go Neji, all that spying made me hungry!" Tenten smiled, and hauled him off as well.

"Hn," he replied and followed her without being pulled along.

"Well, looks like the 'mission' was successful," a masked figure said from the trees where the four others were just recently occupying. The figure's one visible eye turned back to a book he was holding in his hands. Icha Icha Paradise. That perv.

"Looks like it," this time a red-eyed figure answered. Dark, curly hair soon being flipped back, "I wonder if Naruto will ever realize that we paid Kiba in dog biscuits to do that little stunt..."

"Does that mean we can leave now?" Another one asked, lighting up what seemed like a cigarette and taking a drag.

"YOSH! What youthfulness! We must find someone for my youthful student Lee! Our job is not yet done! For..." And so on. His outfit of green blended into the leaves as he swiftly jumped on the branch he was on..

_Oh boy,_ the other three thought, _This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_

**End. Fin. Whatever.**

**EDITEDITEDIT: Okay, okay, last edit, I swear. 'Kays, all you peoples out there that actually read this...there SHALL be a sequel...whenever I feel like writing it :DD (which will probably be some time next year) -kill'd- Though...I need another pairing and I'm trying to decide between NejiTen or SasuSaku cause...those were the other two pairings in this story and I need to...sort of have that for the next x3. I'll try to make NaruHina the main pairing though. It should work... :3 Yeah so, PM me, 'kay/EDIT  
**

Crappy ending I know -sigh- (and almsot even cliche, but can ya blame me? My imagination is close to non-existent and I think summer heat and boredom has fried my brain)


End file.
